vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elmo's World: The Wild Wild West VHS 2001
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion picture, video tapes or video discs. Criminal copyright infringement is investigated by the FBI and May constitute a felony with a maximum penalty of up to five years in prison and/or a $250,000 fine. Opening Logos * Sony Wonder * Sesame Workshop - www.sesameworkshop.com Opening Previews * Kids' Favorite Songs 2 * Elmo's World: Birthdays, Games & More Sony Wonder Bumper * Please stay tuned follow this video presentation for previews of other Sesame Street home video and audio products Opening Titles * "Elmo's World: The Wild Wild West" Segments: Opening Titles and Ending Credits Elmo's World * Executive Producer: Arlene Sherman * Co-Executive Producer: Kevin Clash * Director: Ted May * Supervising Producer: Carol-Lynn Parente * Producer: Melissa Dino * Coordinating Producer: Karen Ialacci * Writers: Molly Boylan, Judy Freudberg * Starring Kevin Clash as Elmo * Puppeteers: Fran Brill, Eric Jacobson, Joseph Mazzarino, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Steve Whitmire, Pam Arciero, Lisa Buckley, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Rick Lyon, Lara MacLean, Jim Martin, John Tartaglia, Matt Vogel, Bryant Young * Noodle Gang: Kristin Chenoweth, Bill Irwin, Michael Jeter * Special Guest Star: Travis Tritt * Talent Producer: Danette De Sena * Associate Producer: Tim Carter * Segment Director: Jim Martin * Associate Director: Ken Diego * Music Director: Mike Renzi * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop: Stephen Rotondaro, Fred Buchholz, Michael Schupbach * Lighting Designer: Dan Kelley * Graphic Artists: Mike Pantuso, Pete Ortiz * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Stage Manager: Adam Matalon * Production Manager: Chari Topol-Allison * Technical Director: Tom Guadarrama * Video Editor: John Tierney * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton, Carla Bandini-Lory * Post Audio Mixer: Bob Schott * Visual Effects Supervisor: Dave Satin * Digital Puppetry Supervisor: Emre Yilmaz * Video: Jim Meek * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jerry Cancel, Bob Hagerty, Jimmy O'Donnell * Scenic Artist: Maggie Ryan * Stagehands: Steve Ruggiero, Steve Dannenberg, Tony Santoro * Utility: Chuck Tutino, Gordon Price * Boom: Marc Jon Sullivan * Tape: Ernie Albritton * Production Coordinator: Heather L. Dick * Post Production Supervisor: Conrad Ford * Children's Casting: Theresa Anderson * Production Assistants: Rebecca Rosa Pagan, Todd James * Music Production Assistant: Vicki Newman * Script Supervisor: Jill Zoeller * Script Department: Lynda Holder-Settles, Syndi Shumer * Production Secretaries: Natalie Mayer, Sharon Santillo * Production Accountant: Stephanie Longardo * Accountant: Kalombo Tshimanga * Transportation: Keith Olsen, Sanjay Singh * Choreographer: Marcia Milgrom Dodge * Arizona Location Shoot ** Director: Victor DiNapoli ** Director of Photography: Jimmy O'Donnell ** Video Engineer: Tim Cereste ** Rawhide Western Town in Scottsdale, Arizona * Animations: Jane Aaron, Joey Ahlbum, Celefex * Live Action Films: Skip Blumberg, Jim Brown, Josh Selig, Little Airplane Productions, Inc. * Vice President, Sesame Street Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. * The Sesame Street Research Staff * Executive Producer for Home Video: Karin Young Shiel * Executive in Charge of Production for Sesame Workshop: Jodi Nussbaum * Executive in Charge of Production for Sony Wonder: Jeff Holder * Post Production by Creative Bubble * Digital Puppetry and Post Production Compositing by SMA Realtime, Inc. * Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York * Special Thanks: Michael Loman, Marilyn Anderson, Cinnamon, Amy Cohen, Jill Colley, Janelle Courts, Jana Diamond, William Easterling, Tina Ellis, Dionne Nosek, David Pierce, Darrel Ratliff, Reel-Men Productions, Inc., Lisa Relkin, Joseph Roddy, Chris Russhon, Q-Sound Productions Monster Clubhouse * Director: Jim Martin * Writer: Belinda Ward * Puppeteers: Kevin Clash, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Alice Dinnean Vernon, Joseph Mazzarino, Jerry Nelson, Martin P. Robinson, Eric Jacobson, Rick Lyon, John Tartaglia, Matt Vogel Hero Guy * Director: Victor DiNapoli * Writer: Judy Freudberg * Puppeteers: David Rudman as Baby Bear · Matt Vogel Copyright Screen * The Money That Sesame Workshop Earns When You Buy Our Licensed Products is Put Back Into Sesame Street and Other Educational Projects. · Thanks For Helping! * © 2001 Sesame Workshop · Sesame Street Muppets © 2001 The Jim Henson Company · "Sesame Street" and the street sign are registered trademarks and service marks of Sesame Workshop. · All rights reserved Website Screen * Visit Sesame Street on the web at https://www.sesamestreet.com Sony Wonder Bumper (cont.) * Look for These Great Products from Sesame Street Closing Previews *Sesame Street Books *Elmo's Magic Cookbook *Elmo's Musical Adventure *Elmo's World *CinderElmo *Kids' Favorite Songs Closing Logos and Screen * Sony Wonder * Wherever Children's videos, CDS, cassettes and book-and-tape sets are sold Category:2001 Category:VHS Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Street Category:Sony Wonder Category:Elmo's World